Our lives after we parted ways and how we were brought back together
by Squirrelgirl19119
Summary: We thought we had seen the last of each other. we parted ways a long time ago. But the eight of us had shared too much to part ways forever. We didn't know just how strongly we were connected until the unexpected happened. A prophecy. It brought all of our friends back together and helped save olympus... agian.
1. Chapter 1

**prolouge**

_A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against the odds and see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. olympus to preserve or raze._

This was the first great prophecy. A boy named Percy Jackson made a choice that saved olympus. It was not his soul that was reaped, but the soul of a brave young warrior named Luke Castallean. We shall speak no wrongs of Luke for no matter what he did before he saved us all.

Of course everyone sees percy as the real hero. The demigod son of Posidon hasa proven himself many a time. Like the time he went on the quest to find the missing master bolt, or when he sailed in the sea of monsters to save his friend Grover Underwood, or the time he wnet on a quest to save Artimes and his friend Annabeth Chase and ended up holding up the sky, or his adventures in the labyrinth, or how he lead camp half-blood into battle agianst the titan army (of course he had the advantage of being invencible and all considering he had taken a dip in the styx). all in all he is a pretty great hero.

but then came the second great prophecy.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death. _

That was the second great prophecy. OR the prophecy of seven as the romans call it. It turned out that there are two camps for half-bloods. One for greek Camp Half-Blood and one for roman Camp Jupiter. Well all this was fine and dandy except for one small fact. Percy was missing and Lady Hera had been locked up by giants. so you may be thinking that there was no hope left. but there was.

It came in the form of three teenagers. Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez son of Hephestus, and Jason Grace son of Jupiter. Of course Jason had no memory and did not know his parentage, last name, the fact that he was roman, or that he had a long lost sister (He didn't know the last part anyway with his memories he had to see a picture of her know her last name get hints from a wolf and actually meet her before he could be shure.) .

But that didn't stop them from going on a quest to save Hera. Leo described them as so. Beautiful Piper, Brave Strong Jason, and their sidekick Flaming Valdez. Of course that was not true Leo gave just as much as Jason and Piper did. after all he has the cool fire powers. Piper and Jason have powers too. Piper can charmspeak and Jason controls the winds and lightning. In short Piper can tell people what to do and they will do it and Jason can fly and make storms.

They enden up saving Hera and Jason got his memory back. It turned out he and Percy had been swapped and that to go get him they needed to build a big ship to fly to california and then to Europe to stop the evil giants. So Leo was set to the task of building The Argo II.

Meanwhile Percy was asleep and when the time came Hera sent him without his memories except for the face of Annabeth (you know the one he saved from atlas well they got together after the war) to the wolves and then to camp Jupiter. when he got there he was being chased by monsters and was carrying an old hippe lady named June. Of course the gaurds let him in and they fought the monsters where it was revealed that Percy was a son of neptune.

He was then sent to their leader then to their augar who said he could join camp. He got a tour from his new friend Hazel and met the brother Nico who knew who Percy was but didn't tell. Then there were war games and a visit from Ares sorry Mars who sent Percy, Hazel, and their friend Frank on a quest to Alaska.

Okay you may now be thinking who is Hazel? Who is Frank? well here you go. Hazel Lesvuqe is the daughter of Pluto she died about seventy years before this all happened and only recently was brought back for a second chance by Nico her brother who was able to do so because of the fact that thantos had been captured and the doors of death were open. Hazel was cursed She can find any gem or precious metal under the ground and manipulate it but the gems and things she found were cursed to bring bad luck. Frank Zhang is the son of mars. He is also a desendent of the prince of phylos who had this great little gift that he passed down. Frank can literally be anything well anything living. He has a weakness though he is too powerful so his lifeline is attached to a peice of wood when it burns up he dies.

so these three went to alaska fought a giant and some other things too. for example they met a harpy named Ella and some amazons who gave Hazel a horse. then they went back to camp and fought more giants with the help of Percy's half-brother a cyclops named Tyson who really hit it off with Ella and won the admiration of the whole camp. Then Percy got voted preator and they had a feast. the next morning the Argo II arrived and Percy and Annabeth were reunited at last.

You may be thinking yay everything is as it should be lets all go home now but that was not the case you see for they had discovered a plot to dig up olympus at its roots. The Original Mt. Olympus. this plot was being put together by Geia herself and her giant sons. So the two groups of campers were talking with eachother and Leo went to show Octavian the roman's augar the ship when he got taken over by an evil ghost and tried to blow up Camp Jupiter. so the seven half-bloods had to leave in a big rush on the ship were. Percy Jackson son of Posidon, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel Lesviuqe daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars, and Leo Valdez son of Hephestus, and their furry bottomed chaperone Coach Hedge

And so the ship set sail for Rome. They made several stops on the way including. Kansas where they met Mr. D (or as he wanted to be called Mr. B. B for Bacchaus.), An aquarium where Frank turned into a giant gold fish and they made Kato mad at them. And in the middle of the ocean where they met Chiron's fishy cousins. Other highlights of the trip were giant shrimp, The fact that Hazel used to have a thing for Leo's great grampa, and of course The Mark Of Athena.

you see Annabeth had been chosen to go on a quest for her mother she had to find the Athena Parinthos and face her worst fear. she succeded in beating the gaurdian the spider Arechne. as did her friends in defeating the twin giants they had to fight. but it came with a price. Annabeth and Percy plunged into a hole that lead to Tarturaus. and of course Leo blamed himself because he had taken a fortune cookie from Nemisis and used it to fight the evil ghosts even though he knew it came with a price. He belived that price was losing Percy and Annabeth.

The remaining Demigods with the help of Nico who had joined them sailed to greece to visit the house of hades where the doors or death were. yaddah yaddah a few fights later they won and got Percy and Annabeth back. and Everything was happy for a long time they were all able to grow up and stuff before anything crazy happened agian but being demigods things happened but not before they all had moved on and had no idea what the others were up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's pov**

Before she went to bed Annabeth did her nightly scope of the house. she went around locking doors and sealing windows. All the while checking for spiders. then she went into the office to switch on the security system and the cameras that watched every room in the house on. When she was finally shure everything was safe and as it should be she crawled into bed.

"Everythings fine?" Percy asked her. "yes everything is secure and the system is working perfectly." She replied. "Good" he said "Now try to get some sleep." Annabeth rolled over and was asleep in no time.

She awoke to a noise. she turned around and saw a small figre standing over her. "Mommy, I can't sleep." it said. "Olivia, whats the matter now?" Percy asked from his side of the bed. "I had a bad dream, the spiders were coming." She said. Annabeth shared a worried look with Percy. "Lets go back to sleep now okay honey, no mean spider is going to get you." Olivia nodded.

On her way back to her bedroom Annabeth checked the room across the hall. The twins were there still asleep. she sighed in releif and crawled back into her own bed.

* * *

**Piper's pov**

Piper awoke to the sounds of screaming. "Give it back Fletcher, It's mine." "No, I wanna play with it today. You awalys get it Electra." Piper sighed. "Fletcher, Electra lets just calm down, okay?" She called her voice dripping with charmspeak.

"But I wanna fly the kite today Mommy." Fletcher complained. "Electras no good at it." Piper sighed. "you will get to fly the kite. but you have to take a bath first and let Electra go first." she told him. "No" he yelled "I won't take a bath." "Sweetie you have to take a bath Listen to mommy." she said once agian using her charmspeak. "Okay." The little boy nodded.

She sighed glad to have won this battle but the little boy's fears of water were starting to worry her.

* * *

**Hazel's pov**

Hazel looked outside to see if the twins were okay. They seemed fine. Cherry was picking flowers and Ivory was watching birds. Hazel walked into the kitchen and started to fix lunch. Before she had even gotten the bread out to make sandwiches she heard shouting. Running out side she saw Ivory on the ground crying.

"what happened?" Hazel cried in alarm. "She threw a shiny rock at my head!" Ivory wailed pointing at her sister. Cherry had dropped her flowers and had another rock in her hand. Except it wasn't a rock it was a large chunk of Iron ore.

Hazel started towards Cherry. "What happned?How did you get that?" Cherry realizing what she had done began to wail. "She called my flowers wimpy and I was mad and the rocks were just there." she cried. Hazel sighed and stroked her daughter's head. "It's okay don't cry." she murmured.

* * *

**Reyna's pov**

"Sammy could you please come here." Reyna cried. she sighed and looked at the mess of gears strewn about her older daughter's room. "Yes mommy?" Sammy asked sweetly.

"Honey I asked you to pick this up an hour ago." Reyna reminded her. "I know but max needed my help." she replied. "your help with what?" Reyna asked. Max was the little boy from next door he was 8 just between her and her brother age wise. "he needed me to help him and Garrett make mud pies me and Garrett got to bake them." she replied very matter of factly.

"How did you bake them?" Reyna asked already knowing the answer. "With Our hands." Sammy answered. Reyna sighed. "Just pick these up please. and no more mud pies okay?" "Okay." sammy smiled and started picking up gears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi its me. So I forgot to give you names and stuff so here we go. Only the kids have descriptions because we should all know what their parents look like.**

**The Jackson Family**

**Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth****Jackson**

**Olivia Jackson****- Age 13**

**Description- shoulder length black hair gray eyes**

**Powers- Water powers**

**Weapon- Sword**

**Cinderella (Cindy) Jackson****- Age 12**

**Description- Shoulder length blonde hair blue eyes.**

**Powers- Battle strategy**

**Weapon- Knife/Sword**

**Patrick (Rick) Jackson****- age 12**

**Description- Black hair sea greeen eyes**

**Powers- Both**

**Weapon- Sword**

**The Grace Family**

**Jason Grace**

**Piper Grace**

**Electra Grace****- Age 13**

**Description- Long brown hair mulitcolored eyes**

**Powers- Charmspeak**

**Weapon- Knife**

**Fletcher Grace****- Age 12**

**Description- blonde hair blue eyes**

**Powers- Wind/Electricty**

**Weapon- Sword/ Spear **

**The Valdez Family**

**Leo Valdez**

**Reyna Valdez ****(If I didn't pair these two they would be forever alone)**

**Samantha (Sam) Valdez****- Age 13**

**Description-straight black hair Brown eyes**

**Powers- Mechanics/Fire**

**Weapon- Knife**

**Garrett Valdez**** Age 11**

**Description- Curly black hair black eyes (Looks pretty much exactly like Leo)**

**Powers-Fire**

**Weapon- Sword**

**The Zhang Family**

**Frank Zhang**

**Hazel Zhang**

**Cherry Zhang****- Age 11**

**Description- Straight brown hair gold eyes**

**Powers- "Metal detector"**

**Weapon- Spatha**

**Ivory Zhang****- Age 11**

**Description- Straight black hair golden eyes**

**Power- Can be anything**

**Weapon- Bow and arrows**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Years later**

**Annabeth's pov**

Annabeth and Percy Walked up to the front steps of the school. They were there for parent teacher confrences. the twins and olivia truged along behind them. "Wich room is it agian sweetie?"Annabeth asked. Olivia sighed. but before she could answer Cindy did "room 220 you are meeting her teacher for a parent confrence that starts at 2:15 right now it is 2:17 were minets late." She said. Olivia groaned agian and began to walk even slower. "you don't have to pout" Annabeth said "I'm shure your new teacher isn't that bad ." Olivia's teacher had gone on matarnity leave and she now had a year long sub. "Yes mom she is that bad." Olivia protested.

Annabeth sighed and hoped that this lady was a normal grumpy seventh grade teacher not a monster who wanted to eat her daughter. She fingered her coat pocket nervously where her knife was. She turned to Percy he had riptide out and was fiddling with it. this made her smile.

When they got to room 220 the teacher was waiting at the door. One look at her and Percy froze. Annabeth tensed. She heard him curse under his breath in greek something about Grover, Chiron, Ketchup sandwiches and furies. "Well Olivia Why don't you introduce us to your teacher." she said. Trying not to panic. Olivia nodded "Mom, Dad this is Mrs. Dodds. Mrs. Dodds these are my parents.

Annabeth flinched at the sound of the name it revealed her worst fear. They had been found. "Oh no need for introductions Olivia. I have met you parents many a time. In fact your father and I have a little score to settle." Mrs. Dodds said. Even as she spoke she was transforming. Soon a Fury stood in front of them she schreeched and jumped at Percy. Annabeth's mind kicked in She no longer cared about keeping her children safe. Clearly all her efforts had failed. she grabbed her knife and joined the fight.

* * *

**Olivia's pov. **

Olivia watched as her parents pulled weaponry on her math teacher and started to attack her. or could she even call the monster a her anymore she settled on it. She had to face the facts either the impossible was possible or she was crazy. She hoped she wasn't crazy. That would really mess with her plans for life. She had to do something she decided. Her mother yelled something at her dad who nodded and ran over to her and her siblings. Olivia expected for him to push them to safety but instead he asked her a question.

"Where are the restrooms?" he asked with a completely straight face. "You wan't to know where the bathrooms are at a time like this?" she yelled back. "Yes, I have a trick I want to show you and if I could find a restroom." She shook her head. "What sort of trick could you possibly do in a restroom?" she asked. He didn't answer. She sighed and headed towards the bathrooms. "come on." she heard him tell Rick and Cindy. "I Don't understand. what sort of trick could you do in a restroom that would help get rid of my demonic math teacher?" she yelled. "An old family trick that I might be able to teach you sometime." was the answer. _Great _she thought _Just what I need a lesson in the fine art of toilet-foo_


	5. Chapter 5

Piper sighed. Jason had just called his flight was late due to a storm. Piper almost laughed at the irony. And of course her car was in the shop. She hadn't taken the rental car because she thought Jason would be home by now. Now she had to use her last resort. A taxi. Taxi's were impossible to find in LA. And she would have to bring Fletcher and Electra. "Fletcher, Electra come on were going out." She hearddoors slamming and the squeaking of sneakers racing across the hardwood floors as the siblings raced eachother down the stairs.

* * *

Of course Piper's car was still being worked on. She sighed. Now she had to call Jason to see if he coould pick them up. He wasn't answering. Just as she was about to try agian she heard a familiar voice. "Piper?" she turned to see who had spoken. "Leo!" She exclaimed when she realized who it was. "It is you beauty queen. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Gee I wonder why I'm standing here in a garage." She said. "Oh, right. Hey let me see if your car is back there." he offered. "Great can we come with?" She asked. "We?" She gestured towards Fletcher and Electra. "Oh my gosh are those your kids?" he asked eyes wide. "No i'm a babysitter and I brought them along." He smiled "So where's Jason?" he asked. "Oh, So you just assume I married Jason?" she asked. "Well either that or you adopted a Jason clone." he said pointing at Fletcher. "Yeah you can come with." he added.

Piper smiled. "so how have you been?" she asked Leo as they traipsed through the back workroom. "Pretty good, I'm married and everything." he said. "Really, To whom?" she asked. "I think you already know her. She used to want to kill both of us." she looked at him quizically. "Both of us or just you?" she asked. "Well just me but she wasn't to fond of you either." he said. "Who, Leo did you marry?" she asked agian. "Reyna." he said. "Reyna?" "Yeah, Reyna. Is this one your car?" he asked. "Yes." "Good IO should have it fixed up in a few..." A clanking noise cut him off. Piper heard screams. They turned around to see Fletcher and Ekectra being picked up by a giant pair of arms.

* * *

**dumm dumm dummmmmmmmm cliffhanger don't you guys love me. ;)**


End file.
